Aftermath  the aftermath
by fiction2 aka Rion
Summary: I was asked to write a pure PWP  without all the introspective stuff in  and this is the result, I did have to include a little dialogue! This is for you Cinders. Contains adult themes.


_This is for you Cinders – I hope you like it._

_I was asked to write a pure PWP (without all the introspective stuff in) and this is the result. Sorry Cinders I did have to include **some** dialogue! _

_This is a follow-up to 'Aftermath' but you don't need to have read 'Aftermath' for it to make sense- it's a PWP for goodness sake!_

Aftermath-the aftermath

She drew back from the kiss breathlessly. It was hard for her to believe that this was really happening. She was with Craig, kissing _Craig_, touching him, holding his hand.

* * *

><p>After the events following Craig's incarceration and torture she'd been desperate to help and he had finally let her. A week had passed since then. A week during which she had been unable to get him out of her mind. Oddly, the thing that had made the most impression on her was the kiss that he had given her as he had left. The softest, gentlest touch of his mouth on hers. For the whole of the week that followed, just thinking of it had brought a smile to her lips.<p>

She'd been longing to see him again but, the moment he'd arrived on her doorstep, her nerves had got the better of her. She'd not known how to act or what to say and had found herself babbling away about anything and everything. She'd been so worked up that linking with Craig, to try and feel whether or not she had the same effect on him as he had on her, had been impossible. She didn't want to push him into a situation that he would be uncomfortable with. They'd sat side-by-side on the sofa and she'd yearned for him to take her hand. She'd kept putting it close to his, even brushing against him 'accidentally' a couple of times, but he'd seemed oblivious to the fact that she was reaching out to him. She'd eventually come to the conclusion that Craig only wanted her friendship and didn't want to continue what they had started the previous week.

And then it had happened…

He'd turned to look at her, their eyes had met and suddenly they were kissing. Craig's lips against hers - so soft and warm.

* * *

><p>She caught her breath then tilted her mouth towards him in silent invitation. He moved towards her and kissed her again, more deeply this time. She felt the passion bubbling up inside her and she longed to be holding him tight, feeling him inside her. She took a deep breath as he broke the kiss and tried to get herself under control. Things were moving far too quickly.<p>

She nuzzled his neck, kissing and biting gently, keeping her hands still, determined not rush things. Craig's arms came around her, stroking and sliding up and down her back while she yearned for him to get closer still, touching her, skin to skin. He moaned softly and her heart beat faster. As she fought to keep herself in check, she wondered what it was about this man that was turning her on so much. She was rapidly losing the battle to maintain her self-control. And, after what they'd done together the week before, did it really matter anyway?

She moved her hands to grasp his and got to her feet, pulling Craig up with her. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her and she responded, holding him close. Then she broke the kiss, took one of his hands in hers and led him to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and patted the empty space next to her in silent invitation. He lay down beside her and they kissed slowly and deeply.

Craig's hands gently stroked her breast, on the outside of her clothing. She felt her nipple growing hard under his touch and, propping herself up on her elbow and leaning across him, she let her hand glide across his chest and unbutton his shirt. She slid her hand inside the fabric, stroking his soft hair and finding his nipple, gently teasing it to hardness and then following her fingers with her mouth, delicately licking and sucking as he moaned beneath her.

She felt him undo the clip that held her hair in place and seconds later it cascaded down about her shoulders and over his chest. He reached round to unzip her dress, then he eased it over her shoulders and down, to reveal her breasts. He cupped them and teased them between his fingers and thumb as she writhed on top of him, eager for more. He flipped her onto her back, bent over her and began to circle his tongue around her nipple. Shock waves of pleasure shot through her and she longed to grab his hand and thrust it down her pants but she managed to keep control... just.

His fingers traced soft lines across her stomach, moving lower and lower. He slid his hand even further down her body, probing and stroking. When he found her clit she made a small sound of satisfaction and he began to rub it. Soon this wasn't enough for her and she took his hand and slid it inside her underwear. Taking his cue from this he removed her clothes and she, in her turn, helped him to undress.

Once they were naked he began to stroke the soft hair just above her clit, teasing her playfully. Unable to keep her own hands still, she brushed them against the tip of his cock. He licked his fingers and gently probed her entrance and she squirmed as his fingers slid inside. Her breathing quickened as her excitement mounted.

_God how she wanted him!_ Her hands began to stroke his cock.

"I love the way you feel, growing like this, in my hand," she whispered.

Turning onto her side, she stroked and squeezed gently as she moved her hand up and down, sliding his foreskin back and forth. She paused and licked her fingers then gently slid them across the head of his cock over and over again.

He continued to tease her, sliding his fingers in and out of her and stroking her clit with his thumb. She was now so aroused she was hardly aware of what she was doing. She started to nuzzle his ear, licking behind it, nibbling his earlobe, desperate for him to enter her. Finally she could stand it no longer and she whispered into his ear,

" I want you."

He was silent for a moment.

"I should put a condom on," he said.

"You needn't. I…er… took care of that before…er… the last time," she replied and she felt his cock give a delighted jerk.

She flipped onto her back and he rolled on top of her, taking his weight on his elbows and positioning himself between her legs. He took his cock into his hand to slide it into her. She reached out and took hold of it herself, moving his hand out of the way in the process. She gently guided him to her entrance, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him close to her. His cock pressed against her opening and she slid one hand around his body in order to hold his buttocks and pull him into her. Slowly he entered her as she gasped under him. Then he began to thrust, oh-so-slowly into her. The sensations she was feeling were incredible. She could think of nothing but how exquisite it felt to have him filling her, moving inside her.

Then he began to speed up a little while she moaned and panted beneath him. Holding him tight with her legs, hands stroking his back, eyes closed, hair spread out on the pillow, mouth a little open. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. His lust filled eyes met hers. He looked so sexy, so beautiful. The sensations she was feeling were like nothing she'd ever felt before. She didn't think she'd ever been so turned on in her life. He began to rock faster and faster, putting his arms around her, holding her close. She couldn't move, the pleasure was so intense. He started to ejaculate inside her, she heard his little moans and they increased her own excitement. Her head jerked backwards as she surrendered to the feelings that assailed her and she climaxed strongly, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to stifle her cries of pleasure.

When it was over he collapsed on top of her. She lay perfectly still, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, the pleasure had been so intense.

"My God, you're sexy," she finally gasped out.

He gave a tiny laugh as he rolled off her onto his side, reaching out and enfolding her in his arms.

"You wrapped yourself around me, I'd no idea you were so…" he began.

"Responsive?"

"I _was_ going to say passionate. I'd never have guessed, you always seem so…er," he broke off and looked slightly sheepish.

"It's all right, I know people think I'm cold. It's because I don't like to let people get close after what happened with…"

"Your husband?"

"Yes."

"But it was a long time ago. You're young still, you have your whole life ahead of you. You can't shut people out forever."

"Well I'm not shutting _you_ out am I?" she said. "You…and Richard too for that matter… are closer than I ever thought I'd let anyone get."

"Yes, but all the sa…"

"Can we change the subject please, talk about something different? … I'm not _always_ cold anyway. You just said it yourself," she said and smiled meaningfully.

"Seriously though, you've always seemed such a Lady - with a capital 'L'. I'd never have guessed you could be like…"

"OK, I'll be absolutely honest. I've never been so…er…uninhibited before. It's you… I feel like I can let go with you. Maybe it's the mental link that we have or maybe it isn't, I can't be sure. What I do know is that you turn me on so much it's hard to be anything_ but_ passionate. Besides I trust you," she said.

"I'm glad… Really glad, it's nice to be trusted. All the same, despite our mental link, I'd never have suspected that you had such hidden depths."

"All right, you don't need to labour it. You're making me feel like I was too forward," she said.

"Oh no, definitely not, I liked it…very much. It was just a bit of a surprise that's all…a good surprise but a surprise all the same. I'd never have believed what went on in that pretty head of yours if I hadn't witnessed it myself."

"Watch it Stirling – don't patronise me or you'll get more than you bargained for." She softened the rebuke with a smile. They lay together in silence for a while, enjoying snuggling up to each other. Craig gently kissed the top of her head.

"So what shall we do now?" she asked playfully.

"Sleep maybe?" he responded, sounding half asleep already.

"Or we could…do it again," she said.

"I don't know that I could," he replied.

She allowed her hand to brush against his cock.

"Are you sure about that?" she said.

"Well now you come to mention it…er…yes I think I am!"

"Ok," she said and withdrew her hand.

"Erm…having said that, maybe you could try a little longer?"

She laughed and motioned for him to lie on his back. She moved her hand up and down his shaft and then bent her mouth to his chest, kissing and nuzzling while he sighed contentedly. She trailed her tongue down his chest and across his stomach and he groaned as he felt her mouth touch the tip of his cock. She started to roll her tongue around it. He reached down and stroked her hair.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

She drew back a little and said,

"I _want_ to do it. I like it."

"Really?"

"Oh yes! Can't you tell?"

"No, I'm having a hard time telling the difference between what _I'm_ feeling and what's coming from _you_."

She sat up, reached for her pillow and gestured for him to lift his head. She placed her pillow on top of his so that his head was tilted toward her.

"There you are, now you can see for yourself," she said.

He gasped as she trailed her tongue down his body…slowly… teasing him. Then she lay on her side, bent her head to his cock and took it into her mouth again. She moaned softly as she licked and sucked gently.

He lay there watching her, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on his cock. He reached forward with his hands and played with her breasts. She licked her thumb and slid it up his body to stroke his nipple, at the same time moving her other hand under him to squeeze and caress his buttocks. Her tongue continued to work on his cock.

"That feels wonderful," he said after a while, "but I really don't think I'm up for it again just yet. A man does need _some _recovery time, even a super human."

She had to agree. He was beginning to get hard but not hard enough to penetrate her.

"That's ok," she said, "I'll take care of myself."

She rolled onto her back and he watched in amazement as she started to stroke her clit. Long slow strokes that made her moan softly. She pushed her fingers inside herself and then slid the moistened tips across her clit, barely touching it. She moved her hand back and forth, varying the pace a little now and then, keeping herself on the edge.

Craig looked at her lying there, her hair fanned out around her shoulders, eyes half closed and her lips parted slightly, as she made tiny noises of pleasure. She looked unbelievably sexy. His cock was suddenly very hard indeed and he was desperate to be inside her.

"I want you again," he said.

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded with just the barest hint of a smile.

He started to roll on top of her but she was quicker and flipped onto her stomach.

"What? I thought you wanted…" he said.

"I do…"

"Well why are you...?"

"Sometimes you're very slow to catch on. All right I'll spell it out for you. I want you to take me from behind."

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you like it that way?" she asked, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yes, but I didn't think that you would want me to…"

"Oh for goodness sake Craig. Just do it will you!" she said, as she got onto all fours.

"And I thought you were such a Lady."

"You complaining?"

"No," he said and crouched down behind her.

She took his cock in her hand and guided him to her entrance. It hurt a little as he penetrated her this time – all the activity the first time had taken its toll but, once he was fully inside her, the discomfort turned to pleasure and she leant back against him.

She could tell that he wasn't going to last long so she began to rub her clit with her fingers while pushing back against him. She matched her hand to the speed of his movements and groaned with pleasure. He thrust into her faster and faster and she could feel her climax building.

"I'm going to come," she gasped, then cried out as she climaxed.

He felt her muscles contracting around his cock and that tipped him over the edge. He stilled as he ejaculated into her.

For several moments they were absolutely motionless, recovering slowly from the powerful orgasms they'd experienced, then they rolled over and into each others' arms. Craig bent his lips to hers and they shared the gentlest of kisses.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

As she lay there cradled in his arms, still coming down from the intense climax she had experienced, she knew that she would want to do this again and again… and again.

"You're amazing," she murmured, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
